WWE.
by Sonar
Summary: I'm still working on it. Note that this is different. Before the draft, before the name change, before hall was fired, you get it.


WWF Note: WWF belongs to Vince McMahon. This is before the draft even occurs. Blaze is my property. This story is made on this year on 2002 in April. This story was before they changed the name to WWE.  
  
Chapter 1: The introduction  
  
I so didn't believe it. I was going to be with the WWF. I had got a ride of WWF headquarters by a limo. I actually felt calm because I am a wrestler. The limo entered the parking lot and I was let out. I walked out and looked. I saw a door and walked to it. I had walked in, opening the door. I had walked down and I looked away a second. I than bumped into someone. I fell to the ground. I moved up, still on the ground. I looked up and saw a man. I apologized," I'm sorry about that, sir." He said," It's quite alright." He offered his hand as I accepted it. He pulled me up. I said," Thanks." He said," Your welcome." I said," While you are here, maybe you can help me, Mister--!" He said," Call me William Regal." I said," Of course, Mr.Regal. I was wondering if you can help me find Mr.Mcmahon's office." He said," I'll show you where it is. If you will kindly follow me." I gave a nod. As we walked, he looked to me. I said," You can call me Blaze." He asked," What business do you have with Vince McMahon?" I said," I'm joining the WWF." He said," Really?" I answered," Yes, I am, Mr. Regal." He said," Please, Blaze, call me William." I said," Sorry about that, William." We continued walked and a few minutes later, he stopped me. He said," Well here you go, young lady." I said," Thank you." He spoke," Have a nice day." I replied," You too." He knocked on the door and then he left me. I heard a voice," Come in."  
  
I opened the door and walked in. There was a man sitting in his desk. I addressed," Hello, Mister McMahon." He was looking at me. He said," Please, call me Vince. Come in and take a seat." I said," Thank you Vince." I walked in, closing the door and taking a seat. Vince said," It's nice to see a new face in the World Wrestling Federation." I smiled," It's really an honor." Vince said," I am happy to finally see you in person." I said," Well, the same for me here to be seeing you." Vince smiled," Let's get down to business, shall we?" I said," Sure thing, but to let you know my wrestler name is Blaze but my real name is Brandy." Vince said," Mind if I just call you Brandy?" I said," Of course." I relaxed in the chair as he began to question me. He asked me this simple question," How long have you been wrestling." I answered," Since I was 6. I also do some street fighting." Vince said," Why do you think you want this job?" I said," I want to try something new and test my wrestling skills. I also want to entertain the fans of the WWF." Vince said," I had read through of what you sent me. You seem qualified for the job." I thought," That was fast." I stood up," I won't let you down. When do I start?" Vince said," You start on Monday. You seem very happy about it." I blushed," You can tell can you?" Vince said," Yes, I can. See you tomorrow, Blaze." I added," I was so excited that when I bumped into Mr.Regal, I didn't remember his name." He held his hand out. I commented," You look quite handsome, Vince." Vince said," Why, thank you." I took his hand and shook it. I said," You won't regret this." Vince said," I am sure I won't. You can leave now but make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out." I said," Bye, Vince. See you on Monday."  
  
I left the office as he saw a smile on my face.  
  
Monday... I arrived early to join the other wrestlers. I walked through until a wrestler encountered me. He said," Hey baby." I said," You are Edge." Edge said," That's right. I totally reek of awesomeness. Who are you?" I said," I am just new here. You will learn of my name." William Regal saw me as I was talking to Edge. Edge said," What's that suppose to mean?" I said," I don't have to tell you." Hurricane all of a sudden showed up. Hurricane said," Why don't you leave this young lady alone?" Edge said," I just want to know her name." I gave a laughing smile," Okay, the name is Blaze." Hurricane held out his hand," Well, I am the Hurricane, Citizen Blaze." I said, accepting his hand," I already know who all of the wrestlers are." Edge said," Vince McMahon hire you?" I said," Yeah!" Then Vince McMahon came out of nowhere. Vince said," There you are Blaze. Just the person I was looking for. I see you are meeting some of the wrestlers." I said," Of course." Vince said," I want to talk to you tonight about the show." I said," Sure thing but when?" He said," Right now. After that, you go meet the wrestlers." I said," Okay. Nice meeting you, Hurricane and Edge. I can't wait to meet the other wrestlers." Vince McMahon led me from the room to his office. I talked to him for a while. Vince said," Good thing, we got the entrance video done but what type of music do you want?" I said," I have a few choices. It can be "In the end" by Linkin Park, "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd, "Too bad" by Nickel Back, "I stand alone" by Godsmack, or some other song."  
  
Vince said," You get to choose the song that represents what you are. Let me know what music you want. You are making your appearance in the WWF." I said," I think I will go with " In the end" by Linkin park." Vince said," I'll talk with the crew. You can leave now and go join the others. Then I'll be talking with them and you of tonight's show and the matches." I than left and headed to where the wrestlers were. I managed to stop in time to see William Regal. William Regal said," Well, hello again." I said," Hey William. I don't believe how exciting this is. I don't believe that I got so excited that I forgot your name." William Regal smiled," It's quite all right, Blaze." I said," You can call me Brandy. Blaze is just my wrestling name." William said," Well, off the show, you can call me Darren." I commented," Darren is a really good name." He said," Thank you." I said," I so can't wait to make my appearance on WWF Raw." William Regal said raising his eyebrow," This shall be interesting." I said," I think I will go around and meet the other wrestlers." William Regal said," I'll see you later then?" I smiled, " Okay. Bye, William." He said," Goodbye." We went our ways. I was back in the locker room and looked around. I walked around only to be encountered by more wrestlers. I recognized them very well. One said," Hey Yo! Yes, you! You're new here, aren't you?" I said," Scott Hall." Scott Hall said," You guessed right. Who are you?" I said," You can call me Blaze." Scott said," Your wrestler name?" I answered," Yeah!" He said," Well, you know me as Scott Hall." He offered his hand and I took it. I said," You're not a really bad guy." Scott said," That's when I'm not on the show." I said," Hanging out?" Scott said," Yeah, want to meet the rest of the nWo?" I said," Sure." Scott Hall walked me down past the wrestlers.  
  
Scott said," Hey Nash, X-Pac! I want you to meet Blaze. She's a new wrestler." I said," It's nice to meet you, X-Pac and Kevin Nash. I always wanted to meet the nWo to know what they are like off the show but then again, I like to meet every wrestler." Scott said," Well, now that you met us, why don't you wander some more?" I said," I was about to do that. Maybe, we will see each other later." Scott said," Yeah! We will see ya later, Chica." I blushed at the line and left the three men. X-Pac said," Are you flirting with her?" Scott said," No, she seems like a good wrestler." I saw many wrestlers. Another voice appeared," Hey, hold it right there." I recognized the voice. He said," Turn around." I made a turn and looked to see another wrestler. I gasped. I said," Oh my god!" He said," What?" I asked," Kurt Angle?" Kurt said," Yea, that's my name. What's it to you?" I said," I thought you were the Rock, or Stone Cold Steve Austin." Kurt said," Well, I am not. Who are you anyway?" I said," I am Blaze." Kurt said," Sorry for being a bit mean there." I said offering my hand," Don't worry about it, Kurt." Kurt took my hand and he shook it. I said," You are not a bad wrestler." Kurt said," You think so?" I answered," Yeah! I met some wrestlers like the nWo, Edge, Hurricane, and William Regal." Kurt said," We're all friends backstage before the show. I can't wait for tonight." I said," Same here. I am going to appear to make my first appearance." Kurt said," Good luck. How about I show you some of the other wrestlers?" I said," I'm interested." Kurt and I were in the locker room. Kurt said," Let's go meet some other wrestlers." Kurt walked me to a group of wrestlers.  
  
Kurt said," Hey guys. This is Blaze. She just joined the WWF." One said," Hey there Blaze. I'm Booker T." The second one said," I'm Christian." The third one said," I'm Test." I said," Nice to meet you all." Test said," So who brought you in?" I answered," Vince Mcmahon." Booker T said," You made a good choice sucka! He gave me a phat contract for the WWF." I said," I am so going to love it here." Christian went on the bench. Christian announced," Can I have your attention?" Christian waited for the crowd to go quiet. Christian said," Vince Mcmahon signed us a new wrestler and her name is Blaze." Christian got me on the bench. I could see Crash Holly, Spike Dudley, the Dudley boys, the Hardy boys, Al Snow, Hardcore Holly, Eddie Guerrero, and many others. The wrestlers clapped their hands. Hardcore Holly came out," Blaze, I hope you enjoy it here." I jumped off the bench and shook hands with the wrestlers. I hung with the wrestlers and listened to their words and their jokes. Al Snow was telling stories when he had the dummy head. He was so funny as I laughed to his stories. I heard some of the wrestler stories by the wrestlers. I also met all the diva wrestlers. I was talking with the wrestlers. I got to know the wrestlers a little better. It was so interesting. Two hours of talking with them, it was so cool. I was just having fun. A few hours later, all of the wrestlers including myself were in the locker room with Vince Mcmahon and the other Co-owner, Ric Flair. The wrestlers were still gathering and I walked in. I was in awe as I saw all the wrestlers. It was so cool. I saw the Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin and the others. Vince and Ric Flair were waiting as I stopped. I walked in and one of the wrestlers, William Regal, who showed up and led me to a seat. I took a seat in the second row with him. Vince cleared his voice," As you all know, we have got a new wrestler by the name of Blaze." Vince motioned me to stand as I listened. I stood up and looked ahead of me. I blew a quiet sigh. Vince said," Welcome to the WWF, Blaze. You have met all the wrestlers earlier and it seems you already know about them."  
  
I admitted," I'm a WWF fan." Vince said," Oh really?" I said," Yes. I also would like to say that it is an honor working in the WWF." Vince said," Your welcome. You may take a seat." I nodded my head and it made me look like I was bowing. I than took a seat.  
  
Vince said," Now, into business. Flair and I are going to explain tonight's story line." I began to really focus as Ric Flair began to talk. All the wrestlers were silent. My ears were listening as I saw who was in front of me. There was Al Snow, Kurt Angle, Lance Storm, Mr.Perfect, Test and Booker T. I also saw Bradshaw, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, X-Pac, the big show, Val Venis, and the Godfather. Vince Mcmahon than started to talk as well as Flair stopped. The story line was great as we also got our scripts. I thought that the wrestlers made it up. I was actually excited to be here. After they were done, I went up to Vince and talked to him for a few minutes. I observed the man and I found Vince quite nice. I asked if we could actually make a change by making me have a match against a wrestler. Vince liked the idea and placed it the storyline. The wrestlers were informed later of course.  
  
Chapter 2: The Big night  
  
Tonight... The show began to start and I could hear the fans cheering. I was watching the TV. JR said," Welcome to Raw. We got some great matches tonight." Then music began to hit. Jerry said," To start Raw off, DDP will face Tazz." Lilian said," This match for a one-fall. Making his way to the ring, Tazz." JR said," Tazz is never in a happy mood." Jerry said," I think DDP made his death wish." Then DDP's music came on. Lilian said," Introducing the challenger, Diamond Dallas Page."  
  
Backstage... I was watching as the bell rang.  
  
  
  
In the ring... Tazz and DDP were exchanging punches and DDP got a headlock on Tazz until Tazz pushed him. DDP got a clothesline on Tazz. JR said," It looks like DDP is in control." Jerry said," First the match was in punches. Look at this, Tazz knocks down DDP and goes for a pin but only gets a two count." JR said," Tazz is really getting angry." Jerry said," DDP goes for a punch but Tazz catches it and punches back. Tazz throws DDP into the corner." Tazz went for a charge and he got kicked. JR said," That has got to hurt." Jerry said," The fans are chanting for Diamond Dallas Page." JR said," A neck breaker to Tazz by DDP." Tazz gets clothslined a few times and DDP goes for another neckbreaker but Tazz puts in the Tazzmission. Jerry said," Tazz is putting in his submission move but DDP breaks free." JR said," Diamond Dallas Page is going for the diamond cutter and achieves it." Jerry said," There's the pin." The fans said as the ref counted," 1! 2! 3!" The bell rang. Lilian said," The winner, Diamond Dallas Page." Jerry said," It's more like Tazz made his death wish."  
  
Backstage... The camera came on and I saw William Regal getting interviewed by Terri Runnels. He had a match tonight. He of course, was talking about it. Vince told him, that he had a mystery match. Then it headed to the ring where the second match was about to start.  
  
In the ring... Lilian said as music hits," The following match is for a one-fall. Introducing from Tampa, Florida, Christian." Then Scotty 2 Hotty's music hits. Scotty got a big ovation. Lilian said," Introducing Scotty 2 Hotty."  
  
  
  
Backstage... I grabbed a water bottle and watched the match. So far from what I can tell, Christian is winning the match. I took a sip and closed the lid. I am still waiting for my match. I hear the fans cheering as Scotty gets control of the match.  
  
In the ring... Then Scotty got that look later on in the match. The fans chanted," W-O-R-M! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo!" Scotty had hit the worm on Christian. Scotty went for the pin but Christian got up. He hit the unprettier after wearing Scotty down. The bell rang. Lilian said," The winner: Christian." Christian got out of the ring with excitement on his face. Then there was a break. I had decided to go around, holding a water bottle. Wrestlers were scattered around. I than ran into X-Pac. He said," Hey Blaze, what do you think of it so far?" I smiled," I am really starting to like it here already." X-Pac said," Good luck for tonight." I said," Thanks." He held out his hand and shook my hand. Then, X-Pac walked past me. I was surprised the rest of the now was with him. I had opinions of X-Pac. I thought," X-Pac is not a bad wrestler and he's kind of cute. I'm surprised he's with the ladies' man, Scott Hall who is also known as Razor Ramon and Diamond Studd. Then there is Kevin Nash. He's not quite that sexy but he is funny." I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally hit someone. The person managed to catch me. The voice said," Hey Yo! You should keep your head up." I opened my eyes and saw that the voice belonged to, Scott Hall. He had a smile while having the toothpick in his mouth. I said," I'm sorry." Scott said," No worries. Who are you facing tonight?" I said," I am trying to remember now." Scott got me up to my feet. Scott said," Why don't you check with Vince?" I added," On one condition. You come with me." Scott said," Deal."  
  
Scott and I took off.  
  
In the ring... The next match was about to start. Spike's music hits and the audience just stay silent as Spike walked down. Lilian said," The following match is a one-fall. It is a tag-team match. Introducing first weighing 150 pounds, Spike Dudley." As Spike went down, Rob Van Dam's music hits. Lilian said," His tag team partner from Battlecreek Michigan, and is the intercontinental champion, Rob Van Dam." Then the crowd hears "Latino Heat". The fans booed as Eddie Guerrero walked down the ramp. Lilian said," Introducing Eddie Guerrero." Eddie Guerrero walked to the ring as Tajiri's music hits. Lilian said," Introducing his partner, from Japan, he is the cruiserweight champion, Tajiri." Tajiri walked to the ring and Eddie and Tajiri walked in the ring. The bell rang. JR said," Tajiri and Spike Dudley are starting the match. Spike and Tajiri are two different styles. I can't wait to see the results of this." Jerry said," Tajiri is dominating the match but Spike clotheslines him."  
  
Backstage... Scott and I entered Vince's office. Scott said," Hey Vince. Blaze wants to confirm of who she is facing tonight." Vince said," Sure thing. Blaze, I actually put you in a tag team match. It's also a new match called an 8-man tag. Your partner is Billy Kidman. Billy Kidman and Blaze V.S. Test and Lance Storm V.S. Maven and Al Snow V.S. Billy and Chuck." I said," I thought I was in a singles match." Vince said," I already set you up for a singles match. I decided to put you in this tag-team match but you get your single match. You face William Regal." I said," It will be an honor to face William Regal. Does Mr.Regal know?" Vince shook his head," Go tell him." I said," Okay, bye Vince." Scott and I left. Scott said," See ya later and by the way, you got beautiful eyes."  
  
I blushed in response as he left. I than headed to find William Regal. I started my search around as the camera came on backstage. It was just a skit and a commercial. I found William Regal finally. I walked over," Hey." William Regal said," Hello." I said," Vince just informed me that I will be facing you tonight. It will be an honor facing you." William did look a bit uneasy but managed to keep a normal look on his face. William said," This is unexpected." I added," Very." William said," So it will be you and me facing in each other in the ring?" I said," Honestly, I'm nervous." William suggested," I can get you another opponent." I said," Look, tell me what wrestlers are not fighting and I'll think about it." William smiled," Tell you what, sunshine. I will go see Vince, ask him who's not fighting and then I'll come and see you." I said," Sounds fair to me." He placed a hand on my shoulder," You just relax a while. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said," Thanks William." William said," Anytime." William left me and headed for Vince's office.  
  
Moments later. William Regal saw me with Billy Kidman. He decided to listen. I said to Billy," Besides the match with Regal, I'm trying to get out of the tag-team match of which you are my partner. It's you and me vs Billy and chuck vs Maven and Al Snow vs Test and Lance Storm. Vince calls it an 8 man tag team match and we are teamed up with Maven and Al Snow." William Regal walked up," Excuse me." I said," We'll go to Vince's office later and see if we can make a change." Billy Kidman said," sure thing. See ya later." I said," You too." I looked to William Regal. I said," May I ask what Vince said?" William said," I gave it my best shot and guess what?" I asked," what?"  
  
William said," For the 8-man tag match, Vince was convinced enough to put The Hurricane as Billy Kidman's partner. As for the match we have, it's unchanged." I said," It's okay. Let's just give those people a show." William said," I wish you luck." I patted his shoulder," You too." We departed our ways and headed for the ring because the match was next.  
  
In the ring. William Regal's music hits. Lilian said," The following match is a non-title match for a one fall. Introducing from Blackpool England, weighing 240 pounds. He is the European champion, William Regal." William Regal walked down the ramp and into the ring as fans booed. He took off his title and was searched by the ref. Then my music hits. JR said," Well, we got a new wrestler in the WWF." Lilian said," Introducing Blaze." The fans were silent but mostly noisy. I walked up the stairs and looked at William Regal. Then the music stopped as the bell rang. Jerry said," Blaze and William Regal are having a bit of a staring contest." I held my arm out as Regal and I locked arms. Then he got a headlock. I push him and clothesline him. He got up with my help and I hit my elbow in the right side of his face. He stumbled into one of the four corners. Then I slapped his chest. I heard the noise of his voice as I slapped him two more times. Then, he reversed it and grabbed my arm. He tried to throw me all the way to the other end, but I reversed and he hit the corner. He hit me with his side when I ran for him. He then hit his power bomb and pinned me. At the count of two, I suddenly got up. William Regal was in shock as he got me up. He hit me with his elbow and threw me in the corner. I kicked him and he fell. JR said," It was a surprise that she got out of that power bomb." Jerry said," She is now in a lock with Regal. Regal is now pushing her back, but she pushes him." He yelled as I hit his chest twice. I was going to hit him in the other corner but he reversed. I moved before he got a chance to hit me. JR said," Regal made a counter but Blaze countered his move. What is she doing?"  
  
I was behind him and locked my arms under his. Regal made noise as I bent back and suplexed him. He was knocked out as I went for the pin. The bell rang as the count went to three. I was on my knees as I looked to Regal. He shook his head. Lilian said," And the winner of this match, Blaze." When Regal recovered, he managed to sit on his behind. I reached my hand out to him. He accepted my hand but he was shocked at first. JR said," That must be a upset for Regal." Jerry said," She is helping him up." I helped him out of the ring and grabbed his title. He took it from me. The two of us walked separately up the ramp.  
  
Backstage. I shook hands with William Regal. I said," It was quite a match." William said," Indeed. You have survived my power bomb." I said," I was surprised. It was a nice move." William said," I'm glad you enjoyed the match. We better get ready because there is still more to do." I said," I'm going to stay a while. Since I'm new here, I want to see the other matches." William said," Well, I'll see you later, Blaze." I said," You too." I smiled as William Regal walked off. I turned around and further into the arena. I walked around the arena and ran into X-Pac as the next match started. It was the shortest match. It was Crash vs Justin Credible. Justin Credible hit him with a boot. The camera came on and it showed X-Pac and me. The fans booed as they saw them. X-Pac said," Nice job on your match. What was that move you use on Regal?" I answered," The arm-breaker suplex." X-Pac spoke," It was awesome." I said," I can teach you the move sometime." Then a voice said," Hey Yo!" Scott Hall and Kevin Nash appeared. Kevin Nash said," We watched your match." Scott said," It was really amazing." I admitted," I was surprised that I got William Regal."  
  
Scott said," Why? Wanted someone else?" I said," I wanted a challenge but he was a good opponent." Scott said," What is the move that you do?" X-Pac answered for me," She calls it the arm-breaker suplex." I added," It makes the opponent feel pain. Usually it will hurt their arms, but sometimes it will knock people out." Scott said," Very effective." I smiled," Thanks." X-Pac said," You just look so cute with that smile." I said to X-Pac," You guys look good when you smile. Can I get a picture of you guys?" I pulled out a camera out of my pocket. Kevin said," You are getting a picture from us." I said," I'm going to take two pictures. Give me one funny one and do your own poses in the other." Scott said adjusting the toothpick in his mouth," You got one, chica." The three got together. Kevin Nash showed a look that made me laugh while Scott tries to pose like a strong man. Then X-Pac stuck his tongue out. X- Pac and Scott look so cute as I snapped the first picture. I held the camera and went laughing. I said," That one is great. Now pose for the camera." Kevin had an arm on Scott and X-Pac was in front of Kevin doing the salute. Kevin has a serious face and X-Pac kneeled. I snapped the shot. I said," Thanks." X-Pac got up as the three came to me. X-Pac said," Did you enjoy the match?" I answered," Yeah! X-Pac, I want to have a match with you sometime." X-Pac said," Maybe, one day. For now, you work your way up." X-Pac touched my shoulder," I believe you will do well here." I blushed right in front of the three. I said," Thanks for the support." X-Pac said," Come hang with us." I smiled," Sure!" Scott placed an arm on my shoulder. Then the four of us walked all the way to their locker room. They were in a room with a few lockers and there was a couch. Kevin said," Make yourself at home." I nodded and took a seat.  
  
Scott thought," Got to admit, she sure looks cute." I asked," Any of you guys got matches?" X-Pac answered," I got a match against Lance Storm." Kevin said," You're are so going to beat him." Scott sat on my right and X-Pac was on my left. Kevin had a chair and was sitting in front of us. I said," I wonder what other matches there is. I was suppose to be in the 8- man match, but it was changed." Scott said, giving me a surprised look," Seriously?" I said," Yeah. William Regal convinced Vince for me." Scott said," That's good." I asked Scott," You got a match?" Scott said," Yeah, I do." I asked," Could I please accompany you to the ring?" Scott said," Permission granted." X-Pac said," My match is coming up next so I better get going." Kevin said," I'll go with you." X-Pac said," I was wondering if you guys will let me handle it on my own." Kevin said," Okay, but we will keep an eye out." I said," You show them X-Pac." I held my hand out and he slapped it. Then he got up and left.  
  
---------------------------------------Commercial break--------------------- ------------  
  
--------------------------------After Commercials--------------------------- ------------  
  
The New World Order music hits through out the arena. Lilian said," The following match is for a one-fall. Introducing first from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing at 212 pounds. He is being accompanied by Kevin Nash, X-Pac."  
  
Backstage. Scott and I were watching as the two made their way down. Scott had his arm on the couch right behind me. I thought," I been to many places but I feel this place is perfect for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the ring. Jerry said," Looks like the other member of New World order is watching this match as is the new wrestler." Kevin and X-Pac enter the ring and the music lasts for another minute. Kevin then leaves the ring as Lance Storm's music hits. Lilian said," Introducing his opponent from Calgary Alberta, Canada who weighs 240 pounds, Lance Storm." The fans had a bit of a mixed reaction as they did with the New World order did. Lance Storm got in as the bell rang. His music did stop before that, of course. Lance Storm and X-Pac started to lock arms. X-Pac was pushed back into the corner but the ref broke it up. Jerry said," These two has unique styles. It's going to be interesting." The two got in another lock but Lance flipped him over. X-Pac felt no pain because it was not a high one but a low one. He got up quickly as Lance sent a kick. X-Pac gets up as Lance heads for him, but X-Pac went on the ground. Lance bounces again and X-Pac sent a kick to Lance's chest. He goes for a pin but does not get a successful pin. X-Pac gets Lance up but Lance hits him. Lance goes and bounces off the ropes but X-Pac sees him and sends a kick. JR said," There's the count." The fans shout," 1! 2!" The ref shouted," 2!" Lance had got his shoulder up. X-Pac got him up and sent punches. He threw Lance in the corner and kicked Lance three times. Then X-Pac puts his boot on Lance's throat. Jerry said," He's going to go for the bronco-buster." X-Pac does a strut and hits a broncobuster.  
  
Backstage. Scott and I were pleased as we continued to watch.  
  
In the ring. When Lance got up, he had got the X-factor. Then, the ref counted. The bell rung. Lilian said," The winner of this match, X-Pac."  
  
Kevin Nash was pleased as he came in. The two did a salute as Lance walked up the ramp. They raised their hands, doing the salute.  
  
Backstage.  
  
I said," That was a good match." Scott said," He is pretty good." I said," I'll think I will go for a walk." Scott asked," mind if I join you?" I trusted him and I said," Of course." Scott and I left. Scott said," How do you like it here?" I said," It's alright." Scott almost laughed as he said," I don't know what it is but you are so cute." I blushed big time as Scott surprised me by placing his arm on my shoulder. I said," One thing that I could say about you that you are so attractive and you are really good on the Mic." Scott said," You're hitting on me? How old are you?" I said," You hit on me first and I'm about the same age as you, Chico." I always wanted to say that word. Scott said," Don't steal my line, Blaze. I admit that I did hit on you." I said," I have no worries but aren't you married, man?" Scott said," Nope. She divorced me and she took the kids." I said," Family problems?" Scott said," You could say that." I said," I won't push into that topic then. I had seen you wrestle when you were Diamond Studd and Razor Ramon. I'm actually a fan of yours." Scott's toothpick almost fell out of his mouth. Scott said," Really?" I said," I love the ladder match between you and Shawn Micheals when you won the title." Scott asked," Were you in the WWF before?" I said," Well, it either I was or I wasn't." Scott said," Tell me, Chico." I said," It's for me to know and you to find out." Scott and I continued walking through the arena. I said," You must deal with a lot, Scott."  
  
Scott puts his hands in his pocket. Scott said," Yeah, I'm close to being fired." I said," Some wrestlers told me that." Scott said," So you heard?" I said," I'm surprised how you can stand it." Scott said," I manage to find a way." I said," You're lucky. I feel like I struggle a lot." Scott asked me," Why would you say that?" He looked concerned now as I sighed. I said," I am so alone in my life." 


End file.
